


Guilmon is Hungry

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-15
Updated: 2001-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Guilmon is Hungry

"I'm so hungry." Guilmon said one day. "I wish I could eat Takato's bread but I don't have any right now and Takato isn't here. I wonder what he's doing." 

"Hello!" Culumon said. "I know where Takato is!" 

Guilmon looked at Culumon and saw a nice, fluffy marshmallow. "Yummy!" he said, and ate Culumon. 

"Takato and Jen say they'll be here soon." Terriermon said as he arrived. 

"Yummy!" Guilmon ate Terriermon too. 

"Ha ha! I knew you had it in you!" Impmon said as he arrived. 

"Yummy!" Guilmon ate Impmon too. 

Takato and Jen appeared, holding hands and looking too friendly to be just friends. "Hello, Guilmon!" Takato said. 

"Guilmon, isn't Terriermon here yet?" Jen asked. 

"He was good!" Guilmon said. 

"Huh?" Takato and Jen were confused. 

"But...... I'm still hungry." Guilmon looked sad, before he noticed the meal before him. "Hmmmmm...." 

"Guilmon, why are you looking at us like that?" Jen asked. 

"Looks yummy!" 

"Oh my God! Lee-kun!" Takato screamed as Guilmon ate Jen. Then he cried. "Guilmon, how could you?" 

"Hmmmm..." 

"Guilmon?" 

"Looks YUMMY!" Guilmon ate Takato too. Then he was full.

*

Guilmon woke up to someone poking him in the middle of the night. It was Impmon. It had all been a dream. Oh well. He only had the dream because he was soon hungry. "Hmmmm.........."

"Oh, you're awake." Impmon said. "Wait, why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Fried Impmon! Sounds YUMMY!" 

"What? AHHHHHHHH!!" 

Guilmon chased Impmon around, and chased him all the way to Ruki's house. Impmon was throwing dishes at Guilmon to keep him away when Ruki's mother and grandmother walked in. 

"What is this? AHH!" 

"AHHHH!" they both screamed. "What are those things?!" 

"Huh?" Ruki walked into the room. "Oh, you two. Get out of here now!" 

"Get him away from me first!" Impmon threw another dish. 

"I said get out of here!" Ruki said. Her mother and grandmother stared at her in awe. The two digimon did not leave. "Oh, fine then. Renamon!" Renamon appeared. "Get these two out of here!" Ruki ordered. 

"Fried Renamon! Sounds yummy!" Guilmon turned around to Renamon, and his tail knocked Impmon to the floor. 

"Idiot!" Impmon shouted. 

"Fried Renamon sounds yummy?" Renamon repeated, then got chased around by Guilmon. 

"Useless! You're all useless!" Ruki shouted. 

Ruki's mother and grandmother both picked up pots and pans to defend their home from these intruders, and Ruki picked up the phone.

*

At Takato's house, Takato's father picked up the phone, half asleep. "Hello?" he said. Only a bunch of screaming could be heard on the other end. "That's strange." he hung up.

*

"DAMNIT, TAKATO IS AN IDIOT AND I HATE HIM AND HIS DIGIMON TOO!" Ruki yelled. "It's time for you to DIE, Guilmon!" Ruki pulled a gun out of a drawer and shot Guilmon. He fell down. Everyone cheered.

"Take that, stupid Digimon!" Impmon said. 

Guilmon suddenly sat up. Then he hissed, and the attack began.

*

The next day Takato was wondering why Ruki seemed even more angry than usual, plus why she was bandaged up like she had an accident or something, when a rock hit him in the head. "Ow! Who did that?" he looked around.

"Ha ha, and there's more where that came from!" Impmon said to him. 

"What's wrong with you? Leave me alone!" Takato said, then when off to meet Guilmon. 

"Hello, Takato!" Guilmon said happily. 

"Hello, Guilmon. How are you today?" 

"I'm hungry!" Guilmon smiled and laughed.

*The End*


End file.
